


Atonement of Love

by Anti047



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047
Summary: 接第三季剧情老汉为了给威尔赎罪所做情书详细血腥描写注意！涉及七宗罪及其处罚
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Baltimore

金碧辉煌的大厅里摆着一张餐桌，餐桌上的古朴的烛台，娇艳欲滴的鲜花，精致的餐具以及精心准备的晚餐都营造出一种完美的浪漫气氛。餐桌的一端坐着一位女士，显然时光并未在她脸上留下太多的痕迹。金色的卷发慵懒的梳在一边，淡雅的妆容掩盖了脸上为数不多的皱纹。华丽的礼服在大腿处恰到好处的开叉，但是只能看到右腿，左腿已经被整整齐齐地砍了下来。此时那条左腿就被摆在餐桌的中央，以完美的烹饪手法做成美味的菜肴。  
一切都堪称完美，一切都恰到好处。  
“你看起来并不饿，Bedelia.”一位男士从Bedalia的身后走来，一只手搭在她的肩膀上。  
“……”Bedelia没有说话，对餐盘里的食物也无动于衷。  
那位男士像是突然发觉少了些什么似的，从一旁的酒柜中拿出一瓶葡萄酒来，说道：“My fault,”一边将酒倒入玻璃杯，有一边说道：“Red wine, always.”  
“How long, Hannibal?”Bedalia抬头问道，对手边的美酒置之不理。Bedelia当然知道她只是在浪费时间，因为Hannibal会花费足够长的时间来慢慢享受她。  
Hannibal切下一块肉放入口中，对于Bedelia的提问只是笑了笑。

当Jack下车的时候，Will正在门前为他收养的流浪狗准备午餐。Will看着争食的宠物们，露出了微笑，不过他好像感觉到有人走来或是想起了什么而收起了微笑。  
“Jack，我以为Hannibal失踪后你就不会再来找我了。”Will笑着向他伸出手臂。  
“I wish I never should.”Jack和Will抱了一下作为回应。  
“你知道一天找不到Hannibal我们就一天不算真正的安全。”Jack说道。  
“所以，又发现了什么？”Will问道。  
“Dr. Du Maurier is daed.”

不出预料的，Will还是和Jack走了。当他们到达现场的时候，Zeller和Jimmy已经在拍照取证了。  
一如既往的，Jack负责将所有人清出现场，留下Will一人开始重构画面。  
就在Bedelia曾经做演讲的讲台上，头部和躯干完好无损，四肢只剩下森森白骨，以爬行的方式支撑起身体。Bedelia的背上背负着巨石，就像是背负重荷，缓慢而行的奴隶。  
Will闭上眼，他想象得到Hannibal是如何在Dr. Du Maurier昏迷的时候据下她的四肢，又是以如何精妙的手法将骨头与血肉分离，最后在她死后将骨头重新用钢刺固定回身体，再将恰到好处重量的巨石放在背上。  
当一切都完成后，他也站在这里，看着自己的杰作，用一种诚恳而谦逊的目光，像是在向什么人祈求些什么……  
这是我虔诚奉上的祭品，这是我为所犯罪行的忏悔。  
This is my design.

See, see……  
Will, it’s for us.

Will又回到了那天晚上，他和Hannibal在月光下相拥。两个人浑身血污，站在悬崖的边缘上。他正在感慨满月清辉的美丽，也看到月光下呈现黑色的血迹。  
就在Hannibal在他的肩膀上发出叹息的时候，他抓住他的衣襟将两个人一起推下了悬崖。  
下落的过程就像慢镜头一样的漫长，他记得在落水前Hannibal推开了他。  
之后，就是寒冷与黑暗，还有永无止境的下沉，仿佛他会沉到地狱里一样。  
……  
“Will，Will……”  
有人在叫他，接着他开始有人在拍他的脸，还有眼前晃来晃去的手电筒发出的光，耳边还有救护车的警笛声和嘈杂的人声。

“Will, is it him？”Jack问道。  
Will回过神来，发现自己已经离开案发现场，眼前是被拆下来的Dr. Du Maurier的尸体。  
“Yes, is him.”Will说道。  
Will看着Bedelia的尸体，问道：“她没有缺少脏器吗？”  
“没有，我们的杀手换口味了。”Jimmy说道。  
“他想要什么？”  
“他想赎罪，他想为某个人赎罪。”  
“为什么他不为自己赎罪？毕竟他的罪过似乎比我们任何一个人都要严重。”Zeller走来插了一句。  
“他认为自己无罪，况且忏悔者不会吃掉自己奉上的祭品。”Will解释道，“他如此珍视他希望被原谅的人，但是这个人毫不知情，丝毫不为自己所犯的罪过感到羞愧。”  
“你知道这个人是谁吗？”Jack问道。  
“……”Will看着Jack，没有说话，他心中已有答案，只是没有说出来。  
“It’s for you, Will.”Jack说道。  
“No, it’s for us.”Will说道。

Chapter 2

“你认为谁会是Hannibal的下一个祭品？”Jack问道。  
“我不知道，他用惩戒骄傲者的刑罚来惩罚Dr. Du Maurier，谁知道他下一个会选什么样的罪人，就算知道是什么罪，在他看来谁又犯了此罪？”Will说道。  
“如果是你，Will，你会选什么罪？”  
Will停了一下，叹了一口气，说道：“我会选嫉妒。”  
说完Will就走出了Jack的办公室，当他走出局里的时候，他并不知道Dr. Chilton已经派人在门口等他了。  
“你不应该费时间来找我，最好还是加强一下你的安保工作。”Will说道。  
“你并不对此感到慌乱。”Dr. Chilton躺在无菌仓里，只能依靠电子设备说话。  
“我已经无所谓了，对我来说死亡就是解脱。”Dr. Chilton被烧焦的脸上看不出表情，电子音也没有一点起伏。  
“那你在害怕什么？”  
“不，我不害怕。我找你来，是为了帮你。”  
“……”Will皱起了眉，“你去找Freddie Lounds了。”  
“没错，我会让她将Hannibal描写成丧失人性的怪物，不放过自己的心理医生，只为了向他的谋杀伴侣表露心意。”  
“Frederick，你在引火烧身。”  
“我不在乎，只要能让Hannibal再次出现，你就会和Jack想办法再次抓到他。”  
“You are crazy.”Will留下这句话便转身离去。

当第二天Will再次接到Jack的电话让他前往Dr. Chilton的宅邸的时候，他看到的是一只蛹一样的东西，或者说——一只眼。  
Dr. Chilton的身体被剖开并做成眼睛的椭圆形，裂口被缝了起来。Jimmy拆开线后，才看到四肢与内脏搅在一起，而头颅作为黑色的眼球。Hannibal甚至将他的头骨与手指据下，做出虹膜与眼睫毛的效果，烧焦的身体与鲜红的内脏，简直就是恶魔充满血丝的眼睛。  
“现在你还有什么好说的，Will？你昨天来找Dr. Chilton不欢而散，今天他就被Hannibal做成祭品献上。”Freddie Lounds在Will身后说着。  
“你不应该出现在这里。”  
“我现在是受FBI保护的记者。”她向Will出示她的证件。  
“这并不代表你可以随意出现在现场。”  
“我没有随意出现，我住在这儿，作为Dr. Chilton的客人。或者说，现在是个目击证人。”  
“我想你并没有看到犯罪的过程。”Will有些不耐烦了，他从来没有对眼前这个女人有过好感。  
“当然没有，我在Power Plant享受人生。作为自由职业者，我可没有老板需要奉承。”  
Will转过身不再理她，直到Jack派人把这个烦人的女记者“请”走。  
“为什么将尸体随意的留在地上？”Jack问道，“你说Hannibal在赎罪，但他毫不在乎祭品的摆放。”  
“他对此感到羞愧，他认为这是低等的祭品，不配被摆放到祭台上。但是出于他的诚心与对方不可饶恕的罪恶，他必须将他选为祭品。”Will说道。  
“嫉妒者，遭缝眼之刑。”Jack说道。  
“那他为什么不直接把眼皮缝上？”Zeller问道。  
“没有脏器和肌肉组织的损失，看来他对于做糊的食材并无兴趣。”Jimmy插了一句话。  
“为了让他的祈祷实现，就像古代的祭司会先鞭打作为祭品的牲口，或者奴隶。”Will揉了揉眉头，说道。  
那些幻象又出现了。

Will看到他站在满是尸体的河流中飞钓，看到河岸上惊恐的驯鹿，看到水里钻出来的长者鹿角的黑色的Hannibal，Will低下头，他看到自己和Hannibal一样，长着鹿角。他们面对面站在齐膝的水流里，一轮满月映在中间的水流中。  
Will, it’s for you.

Will猛地惊醒，才想起来自己已经回家了，而且现在是凌晨2点。  
电话响了。  
Will接起电话，“Yeah.”  
“……It’s Jack……I’m in home……”Jack的声音听起来像是快要窒息了，还伴有剧烈的咳嗽声。  
Will立即打了急救电话并飞快地穿上衣服，开车向Jack家驶去。  
当Will到的时候Jack正躺在担架上，医护人员准备将他送往急救室。  
医生在急救室里抢救Jack，Will坐在等候室里面已经想到了Jack的罪名。  
暴怒者，施以烟熏。  
Will一直都在为Jack随时都会爆发的脾气而头疼，尤其是在Belle走之前。虽然后来Jack的脾气要好的多，但是从前易怒的形象已经难以让人忘记了。Will感到自责，他本以为下一个会是Ferddie Lounds，以懒惰的罪名。Hannibal这个所谓的赎罪，只不过是另一种让自己与其他人分开的办法。而且他一定已经知道Ferddie Lounds留在Dr. Chilton家里写他的专栏的事，毕竟这位女记者自红龙时间之后就一直没有在更新她的网页。

But this time, Will doesn’t know where Hannibal is and how to find him.

Chapter 3

Will突然被自己的想法下了一跳，最初他认为Hannibal只是自己的灵魂伴侣。他和Hannibal永远也只能是亦敌亦友的关系，直到他决定和Hannibal一起那个悬崖之前，他都在怀疑一个问题：Does Hannibal love me? 就在他落入水中的那一刻，他明白了。  
Hannibal loves him, and so does he.  
Will有种他不想承认的感觉在向他袭来——后悔，他后悔现在才敢认清自己对Hannibal的感觉，他后悔现在敢于面对自己的感情。  
是Hannibal改变了他，还是他改变了Hannibal？  
Will给不出答案来。因为现在的他就在Hannibal的影响下开始了自责，而从前的Hannibal不会任由自己抱着他站在悬崖边上还毫无顾忌的靠在他肩上叹息。  
现在Will独自坐在医院的长廊上，他看着走来走去的医护人员，突然想起来Jack在急救室里危在旦夕。

“医生说你的肺里还有目前不能清除的烟尘颗粒，建议你不要吸烟。”Will站在Jack的病床前说道。  
“你是不是已经做好了我会死的准备？”Jack透过呼吸机说道，声音很嘶哑。  
“你的人已经调查过现场，只有你的卧室有燃烧物，散发的黑烟也正好只能让你昏迷。而且你的电话已被限制，只能拨打我的号码。”Will没有回答Jack的问题。  
“在我失去意识的那一刻我突然对我做的很多事情感到抱歉，Will，但我只对一件事感到非常抱歉。”Jack不顾医生的叮嘱，继续说着。  
“……”  
“那天我们赶到悬崖下面的时候，你已经在沙滩上了。左腿骨折，断了三根肋骨…..”  
“……轻微脑震荡。”Will接着Jack的话说了下去。  
一阵寂静。  
“Jack，我要告诉你一件事。”Will先开了口，“医生说你以后可能死于肺癌。”  
Will说完这句话两个人都不约而同的笑了，虽然Jack刚笑了一声就差点又一次被呛到。  
“How about Miss Lounds?”Jack问道。  
“你的人没有回应我的消息。”Will说着，手机响了起来。  
“Hello，Will.”是Hannibal的声音。  
“What did you do to Ferddie Lounds?”Will问道。  
“Will，对这头懒惰的小猪我们该做些什么呢？”Hannibal的声音听起来一如既往的平静而富有磁性。  
Will还未回答，Hannibal已经挂断了电话。接着窗外传来了刺耳的刹车声，接着就有一群医护人员冲到外面就抢救双手被拷在一辆无人驾驶的汽车后面的红发女人。这位女士，当然就是Miss Lounds了。  
当Will走到急救室外面的时候，他看到Ferddie躺在担架上从他身边路过。Ferddie的鞋底早就磨破了，脚掌也血迹斑斑。她脸色苍白，是低血糖和贫血所致。Will想象的到，她的肺部水肿，濒临极限，就快要爆炸了。  
“Ferddie Lounds is dead.”Will回到Jack的病房说道，“懒惰者，使其奔跑。”  
“为什么Hannibal让我活了下来？”Jack问道。  
“他没有让你活下来，只是延迟了你的死刑。Bedelia和Chilton均死于肢解，Ferddie死于过度运动导致的功能衰竭致死，你以后会丧命于肺癌。”Will说着，坐到了沙发上。  
“下一个又会是什么变态死法？”  
“暴食者，饥饿为食。”Will说道，“还有，癌症不算变态的死法。”  
Jack看着Will一副“我知道你在为精神病开脱，但是不要忤逆我”的表情，又说道：“Franklin失踪了，两个月以前。”  
“红龙事件一周之后，对于Hannibal来说足够了。”Will说道。  
“我们一直没有找到他，现在来看，Franklin已经完了，我们只能找到尸体了。”Jack说完又咳嗽了几声。  
“闭嘴吧，我不希望你以后像Mason一样用假音说话。”Mason，暴食者……Will突然从沙发上站起来，抓起外套就向门外走去。  
Alan和Margo已经离开庄园销声匿迹了，没有授权Jack不能搜查那个地方，但是Hannibal可以悄悄地将Franklin留在那里等死。

Chapter 4

前三周，体型消瘦，代谢减缓。  
第四周，内液倒灌，腐蚀脏器。  
第五周，呕吐便血，皮质生疮。  
第六周，系统崩溃，宣告死亡。  
Will站在Mason的地下室之前，就预料到了眼前的这一幕。Franklin瘦的皮包骨，嘴边还挂着呕吐物，肤色是青黄色。整个人被吊在房顶上，赤身裸体，就像受难的耶稣。  
尸体尚温热，Franklin刚死不久。

“为什么要让我到这里？暴食者死后应由蛆虫老鼠啃食其尸骨，直到只剩下白骨。”Will抬起头，他又一次坐到Hannibal的办公室里了，在他对面的，就是西装革履的Hannibal.  
“You changed me, Will.”  
“你会放过Alana，对不对？”  
“我说过，在那天以后Dr. Bloom所活的每一天都是向我借来的。”  
“贪婪者，反面而行。”  
“Why her? Why him? Why them?”Will问道，他有些咬牙切齿了。  
“You know why.”  
“Because you want no one besides me but you.”

Will想提醒Alana和Margo，但是她们在Will决定放走Hannibal的那天就杳无音讯。他回到家里，想起Hannibal曾经跪在他的门前投降，他脸上挂着伤，偏灰色的发丝里夹着雪粒。Will走到屋子里，想起自己被Hannibal从Mason庄园中救出，他坐在床前的样子。Will看着他养的流浪狗，想起Hannibal曾用不知道什么肉做的香肠喂它们。  
到处都是Hannibal，就像Hannibal在狱中对他说的一样：当生活变得相敬如宾的时候，就想想我吧。  
但是Will最总还是没有留下他的妻子，没有人愿意和一个随时准备抛开一切跳崖的疯子生活。这是她的原话，尽管曾经他们拥有彼此，拥有正常人的生活。但在一切变得相敬如宾之前，Will就自己放弃了这个机会。  
Will起初认为Hannibal是朋友，在真相揭晓后，他视Hannibal如仇敌，一心想要他的命。等到时光积淀，峰回路转之后，Will对Hannibal的感情已经不能用一个词来简单的形容了。这是他与Hannibal的命运，两个人无论走到多远，走过多少岔路，最后还是会在相对的两点相望，就像错乱迷踪的鹿角。就像不论两人走过多少个盲点，Will总会原谅Hannibal，或者说，Hannibal总有办法让Will原谅他。

而第二天Will醒来的时候，却被床尾的景象惊得他说不出话来。  
及肩的棕色卷发，双手撕开胸膛，心脏不翼而飞。Will走到尸体的背面，他看到了Alana平静的面容。精巧的手术，缝合的伤口只在颈上留下一道很浅的痕迹。而Hannibal还为Alana化了妆，让她看上去就像活着一样的栩栩如生。  
Will不知道怎样形容现在的感觉，不可否认的，他曾经喜欢过Alana。Will不知道这是出于什么样的原因，也许是因为那个时候他并不稳定，希望跳出这种境地，才会对Alana产生好感。在Will识破Hannibal的计谋之前，他一直认为Hannibal是他回到现实的稳定港口。这是一种难以形容的信任，一种超越所有感情的心理状态。无论是对一个人抱有怎样的情感，你都不会轻易地相信一个人。但是Will就这样给了Hannibal这样的权利，将自己是否能回到现实这样私人又强大的权利交给了Hannibal.

当Jack带着他的人手来到Will的家里取证的时候，Will轻而易举的看出了Jack想竭力隐藏的悲伤。Jack感到愧疚，因为他是将所有人带到这个名为Hannibal Lecter的漩涡里。Zeller和Jimmy也十分的难受，现场被一种不可言状的压抑笼罩着。  
“I am tired, Will.”Jack说道。  
“不想再伸张你所谓的正义了吗？”  
“我本该离开这个岗位，是你决定和Hannibal跳崖的疯狂行为让他们又把我找了回来。”  
“I was wrong, I was so wrong.”Will说道，他看上去像是刚刚从某场浩劫里出来。  
“……”Jack似乎想问，有没有开口。  
这些天发生谋杀案的密度几乎是之前的一倍，Jack每天都在夜深以后才回家。所有人，所有经历过Chesapeake Ripper案件的人都无一幸免。  
Will想起了他和Hannibal决定离开这里的那个雨夜，他不止一次对此感到好奇：如果当天他真的能背叛Jack而和Hannibal还有Abigail一起按计划离开的话，会不会就可以避免现在所有人的死亡，甚至可以避免Abigail的死亡？  
但是，他没有。  
就算Jack没有被革职，就算他当晚没有打那个电话，就算Alana没有去Hannibal的家，就算Hannibal没有闻到自己身上属于Ferddie的味道，就算这一切都没有发生，Will也会选择站在Jack的一边。  
这是对人性的忠诚与对本心的背叛。  
Will被这种难以描述的愧疚感包围着，就像被困在一个封闭狭小而潮湿温热的空间里。他挣扎着，企图摆脱这一切。但是弹性的四壁将他打在上面的力量轻松的卸掉，这让Will想到了一个与之相似的地方——子宫。  
恐惧就像洪水一样向Will袭来，他恐惧迎接他的新生的人甚于他将要变成什么。

It’s your becoming, Will.

Chapter 5

“Margo也在Hannibal的手上。”Will揉了揉酸胀的眼睛说道。  
“你能确定他们在哪里吗？”Jack问道，声音依然沙哑。  
“淫欲者，烈火焚烧。”Will转了个身，背向Jack，“这是他最后的赎罪，这是他的不可逃脱的原罪。”  
“在他产生这种罪孽的地方。”Jack若有所思地说道。  
“他会只希望我一个人在那里，这是我和他的救赎。  
“Will，我不希望你和他再来一次殉情事件。”Jack看着Will的目光变得沉重。  
“我不能向你保证我不会，但是你和你的人绝对不能出现在Hannibal的办公室附近。”Will说道，“你的伤好了？”  
“没有，但是当初赶走我的那些畜生有将我从医院里匆匆提出来了。”Jack说道，“Damn FBI.”  
Will走出办公室，他知道Jack更想要的是Hannibal在监狱里度过屈辱的一生，而不是死于逮捕的途中。Jack会默许他的行动，因为高档的茶杯只有一个而且也只会单独招待一个贵宾。

当Will再一次走到Hannibal曾经的办公室的门口的时候，他有一种恍若隔世的感觉。仿佛一切都是上辈子的事情，他与Hannibal所有的纠缠都是一个恶意的玩笑。Will拆开封条，走到办公室里面。里面所有的东西都被塑料膜覆盖着，地上积满了厚厚的灰尘，红白条纹的窗帘也积满了灰尘，透过它的光也变得灰蒙蒙的。  
“Nice to see you, Will.”Hannibal就站在他们曾经对坐的地方。  
“Nice to see you, Hannibal.”Will深吸了一口气，说道。  
Hannibal依然衣着整洁而且热衷于昂贵的三件套，他看起来苍老了许多却很精神。看到Hannibal的模样Will才意识到自己和这个男人竟然纠缠了半个十年的时间，而且在他终于归于平静的时候也只有这个男人会真正的祭奠他。  
“我们最后的祭品在哪里？”Will问道。  
“你到现在都认为这一切只是你和我的救赎吗？”Hannibal反问道，“Dante在经历了地狱和炼狱的启示后才见到了他的挚爱，Will，你对此就毫无启示吗？”  
Will看着Hannibal灰色的眼眸，他的目光就像上帝一样——悲悯又残忍。  
这从来都不是Hannibal的忏悔，这是他为自己精心准备的朝圣之路，这是Will一个人的救赎。  
“这是我一个人的赎罪，这是我为了见到挚爱的唯一办法。”Will说着，却握紧了身侧的拳。  
“I am curious, at this time, will you be sheep or God?”Hannibal说着，向Will走近。  
Will下意识的向后退去，直到他的背靠在了梯子上。Will看着Hannibal一步步向他靠近，身后是顶着鹿角的黑影。Will感觉到了，有某种东西在他的血管甚至骨髓里流窜，就要冲破之前封闭他的空间了。  
Hannibal的手扶上了Will的脸颊，手指摩挲着Will脸部的轮廓，他看着Will，就像在期待什么破土而出。  
这时Will突然伸手扣上Hannibal的脖颈将两人的距离缩短，吻上了Hannibal的唇。  
有什么东西在Will的身体里爆发了，向他的四肢涌去，寻找出口。  
而Hannibal对于此无动于衷。在Will想要放弃这个吻的时候，他的头突然被Hannibal按了回来。Hannibal加深了这个吻，撬开Will的牙关，用舌尖扫过上颚。Hannibal不放过Will口腔里的每一个角落，就像是在品尝绝佳的美食。  
Hannibal解开Will外套的扣子，Will也解开Hannibal的外套。两人就这样互相解开衣服，直到彼此都坦诚相见。  
Hannibal凑到Will的脖颈处，闻着属于Will的味道。他自己也无法识别这究竟是怎样的味道，有点像意大利顶级的白松露，带着点清晨的露水和松针的清香，又有一点像晨跑回来的人，有些汗水的腥咸。  
Will感觉Hannibal的手在勾勒他身体的每一个线条，就像在触摸一件上好的大理石雕像，略带薄茧的手在Will敏感的皮肤上掀起欲望的热潮。Will迷醉在Hannibal的气息里，他的大脑几乎停止了工作，他终于真正的直到为什么那些形形色色的上层人物都无法摆脱Hannibal的魅力，哪怕直到他的真实身份。这个男人有一种天赋，他能让所有的生物向他臣服，心甘情愿地向他诉说自己最不为人知的秘密。

Chapter 6

Hannibal将Will的一条腿抬起来，欺身将Will压在墙上。Will含住Hannibal伸到他嘴里的手指，用唾液浸湿Hannibal不知道沾过多少人的鲜血的指尖。在手指进入的时候，Will还是发出了不适应的声音，而Hannibal在深入几个指节后就精确的找到了Will的G点。在Hannibal的温柔攻势下，Will的身体很快就不再紧绷。  
在Hannibal进入的瞬间，Will的阴茎溢出了前液。Will跟着Hannibal的节奏，后背有节奏的撞在墙壁上。慢慢地，最初的不适应开始消失。Will的身体被打开，他和Hannibal的契合度就像天生就应该为一体般。  
Will和Hannibal的十指相扣，紧贴在墙壁上。在Will即将高潮的时候，他讲头向后抵在墙壁上，闭上眼发出满意的呻吟。  
当他感觉到Hannibal在自己身体里释放的时候，他看到Hannibal又变成了黑影的模样，顶着黑色的鹿角。Will看看自己的头顶，发现自己也生出了白色的鹿角。此时他们头上的鹿角相互交错，黑白的枝杈相互交叉，错综迷离的仿佛再也分不开。

“I forgive you, Will.”Hannibal这样说着，将手放在Will的颈边。  
之后Will感到脖颈上一痛，就躺倒在地上。  
“这是唯一让你摆脱这一切的办法。”Hannibal说着，开始向房间里倾倒汽油。  
Will就这样看着Hannibal将自己拖到房间的中央并为他盖上防火材料，他动不了，也发不出声音。  
Hannibal按下了电话，几声忙音之后，那边传来了Jack的声音。他挂掉电话，划着一根火柴，他看着Will说道：“Now, this is my atonement of you.”

接着，Will就看到Hannibal松开了手  
接着，火焰开始暴虐的蔓延  
接着，Hannibal向后退去，任由火焰爬上他的身体

Will看着Hannibal渐渐被火焰烧焦的身体，嗅到空气里的浓烟和焦化的味道。他对此无能为力，只能躺在那里，看着火焰吞噬Hannibal就像吞噬一头淡然赴死的雄鹿。  
这是他与Hannibal最后的赎罪，是Hannibal用自己的筋骨血肉燃烧的救赎。  
这是对欺骗者的惩罚，这是对爱的忏悔。  
这是游戏最后的结局，这是死亡的盛宴。

在听到警笛响起的时候，Hannibal已经在火焰中化为灰烬。  
消防员冲进来将他背了出去，他从外面看到滔天的火光与舔向天空的火舌。在他被放到救护车上的时候，巨大的爆炸声突然响起，属于他和Hannibal的一切终于都成为一阵烟，一把灰。  
当所有归于尘埃的时候，也就没有所谓的对错与正邪。Hannibal为他准备的朝圣之路也终于走到了终点，Will在路的尽头接受了Hannibal的赎罪，迎来了他的新生。而这一切都是Hannibal精心策划的迷局，目的是让Will永远都不可能在忘记他，同时也在他一荒芜的记忆宫殿里永远留下Will的痕迹。

尾声

在Chesapeake Ripper事件终于结束后，Jack递交了辞呈，Margo带着Alana的棺材去了远方。  
只剩下Will一个人，作为Hannibal遗产的唯一受益者。  
他可以买一艘船到远方，但他没有。  
Will没有给Hannibal留下实质的墓碑，他在一片废墟中走着，让风吹起的灰沫落在自己的手上，就像Hannibal曾经触摸他的指尖。  
Will最后站在废墟的顶端，就像一面旗帜被远方所包围。  
灰色的天空没有一点生气，仿佛末日之后的世界。  
Will闭上眼睛，又看到Hannibal拉开办公室的门，对他说道：“Welcome Will.”


	2. 番外＋au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一篇番外和一个拉郎故事  
> 本质是车

番外 Secret Lover

在Hogwarts School中，Will Garham的身世始终无人知晓。关于这一点有不少的猜忌，其中流传最为广泛的就是Will是由一头麋鹿送到Profess Severus Snape的窗前的。Profess Snape留下了这个尚在襁褓中的孩子。  
但是这样的谣言并不能让Will摆脱所有身世不明的孩子的命运，Will常常将自己锁起来，钻研那些高年级学生的魔法。当普通点的魔法不能保护他破碎的灵魂的时候，Will将注意力转向了那些禁术。  
Will有着惊人的天赋，他还没有意识到自己在访问一个禁地的时候意外地打开了黑暗维度的大门。他对关于时空额法术十分痴迷，也许是希望回到过去找到自己的父母。  
当Will第一次进入黑暗圣殿的时候，他就被大殿中央的神像吸引了注意力。黑暗的圣殿中只有顶端的天窗撒下月光，落在神像上，邪恶气息下的神圣。在之后的每一次，Will躺在床上，他的心里，他的梦里，全都是那个人的模样。  
Will无法移开他的目光，他凭借自己在史书中读到的信息，他可以确定这是Casillas的雕像。他只知道Casillas陷入了黑暗维度，企图将整个世界卷入黑暗，只是为了救回自己的恋人。  
病态的浪漫。这是Will最喜欢的部分，他希望当年也有人对自己抱有这样的感情，这样他就不会孤身一人到现在。  
这是一个疯狂的念头产生了，Will决定释放Casillas.  
Will念起咒语，双手在空中画出时空矩阵的符号。顿时空间仿佛被玻璃分割，Will的双眼染上了黑暗的碎片。他在另一个维度的尽头看到了沉睡的Casillas，他将一点点魔力输送过去。  
Casillas曾是杰出的魔法师，Will相信只要有一点点魔力就能将他唤醒，况且他也无力再将法术维持下去了。  
在Will收起法术的瞬间，一切又归于平静。Will有些失落地看着神像，他忍不住抚摸上Casillas雕像的脸庞。指尖扫过刀削般的曲线，扫过那两片薄唇。Will有些忘情地闭起了眼，吻上了那双唇。冰凉的触感让Will立即回过神来，一想到自己刚才的动作，Will的脸立即红得像是烧了起来。  
“Will？”这是Profess Snape的声音。  
“I am here.”Will立即收回魔法，回到原来的维度。  
“走吧，毕业典礼就要开始了。”Profess Snape带着Will走出了图书馆。  
两人的背影消失在走廊的尽头，却没有发现Will尚未收回的残留的魔法气息。而这些都被藏在角落里的另一名学生看在眼里，他惊慌地逃走，向Dumbledore汇报他看到的一切。  
而在Will匆匆离开的维度里，Casillas的手掌扫过自己雕像的嘴唇，上面还有某个落荒而逃的人的余温。他想起那个青年模样，嘴角不由自主的上扬。

所有学员都激动的进入教室，他们的毕业典礼即将举行。而Will还沉浸在刚才那个吻当中，他听不到讲台上的人在说些什么，他无法摆脱自己对Casillas的执念。  
也许我只是一时失控。Will安慰自己，但是他无法否认的是自从他第一次见到Casillas的雕像，他就沉沦了。他爱上了Casillas，他将每一次悄悄地潜入当做是一次幽会。  
而Casillas就是他的秘密情人。  
“Will Garham，” Dumbledore说道，“因擅自使用禁术，不予通过。暂时关押，典礼之后按照校规处置，即刻执行。”  
现场一下子沸腾起来，他们不知道这个平平无奇的学生会做出这样的事情来。有人惊叹，有人说这样来历不明的人就不该留下来，到处都是讨论的声音。  
Will当然知道自己的下场是什么，他或许会被流放，或许会被剥夺能力，逐出校园。他无力为自己辩解，眼下所有的解释都会被视为狡辩。Will从座位上站起来，在众人的注视下由警卫带出了大厅。  
“叛徒！”有人喊道，向他甩出恶毒的魔法。  
但是魔法并没有生效，因为Will在众目睽睽之下消失了。魔法被弹回施法者身上，那人感受到了极大的痛苦。  
“Casillas……”Dumbledore说道，手指几乎嵌入了讲台的桌面。

“这是什么地方？”Will看着眼前熟悉的环境，却没有人注意到他。  
“镜像世界。”Casillas说道，走向了Will.  
Will看着向自己走来的人，有些难以置信，“我成功了？”  
“是的，你释放了我。”Casillas开始认真审视眼前的青年，白皙的皮肤和一头卷发，不加修理的胡须和过时的眼镜。他敢保证眼镜下面一定藏着一双美丽的眼睛，对方的局促让他的恶趣味得到极大的满足。  
这时Will才真正见到了每天出现在他梦境里的男人，与自己想象的模样并无太多差别。只是灰蓝色的瞳色出乎自己的意料，“我本以为你会是棕色的眼睛……”Will说出这句话就后悔了。  
Casillas仿佛能看透Will的心思，“抱歉让你失望了，但是现在我要和你算一笔账。”  
“……”Will露出疑惑的表情，他还没反应过来，Casillas就带他进入了他每日都到访的黑暗圣殿。  
“我看到你做的事情了。”Casillas站在Will的身后，魅惑的声音从身后传入耳中，“这样我很不开心。”  
他可以闻到Will身上草药的气味，里面有苦艾的味道，“既然这么想我，为什么现在才将我释放出来？”Casillas只是出于沉睡阶段，他的灵体可以看到Will每晚靠在自己神像旁边喃喃自语的样子。  
“我，我不确定。”Will回答道，Casillas的声音让他的后背紧绷。  
“不确定什么？”Casillas穷追不舍，就像所有人描述的那样，引诱人堕入黑暗的恶魔。  
“你是不是和我所想的一样。”Will转过身，面对自己的心魔。  
“当然。”Casillas回答道，他摸上Will的颧骨，在那双嘴唇上落下了一个吻。  
这比Will想象的要真实的多，他的体位，他的气息，自己靠在他怀里的触感，都让Will感到迷幻。Casillas轻轻一捏Will的下颌，趁Will放松的牙关送入自己的舌尖，掠夺他口中的津液。  
他掀开Will的斗篷，抚上Will尚未有反应的阴茎，这让Will几乎跳了起来。Will企图发出抗议，却被Casillas将他的不满尽数吞下。  
“怎么了，没对着我的雕像自己做过？”Casillas舔上Will红到几乎透明的耳尖。  
Will的阴茎在Casillas极具技巧的套弄下马上来了精神，他永远无法对Casillas说谎，他只能羞愧的点了点头。  
“现在我更加嫉妒这堆石头了，”Casillas解开了Will的衣服，利用自己对维度的操纵让Will躺在天窗的玻璃上，“鉴于我刚刚救了你，你应该有所回报。”  
Will摘下眼镜，含住Casillas送到嘴边的手指，仔细地舔舐，吮吸每一个指节与指甲的缝隙。Casillas终于看到了Will的眼睛，像是迷茫的小鹿，白皙的皮肤在月光的照射下仿佛大理石的雕像。  
Casillas抽出手指，缓缓地伸入Will的后穴。Will的身上被染上了欲望的色彩，仿佛被恶魔引诱的天使，在性欲的罪孽中堕落。  
初经人事的身体花了Casillas很久才开拓完全，但是在他彻底进入的时候Will还是疼得吸气。等到Will完全适应了Casillas的尺寸之后，Casillas开始尝试加快运动。Will的双腿配合地夹紧Casillas的腰，以免自己不会在之后被顶出。  
在碰到某个点的时候，Will再也抑制不住喉咙里的呻吟。这简直是最佳的催情剂，Casillas再也控制不住自己压抑已久的欲望。大幅度的进出让Will几乎不能发出完整的声音，他感觉像风暴中的小船，在欲海中淹没。  
当Casillas终于在Will体内释放的时候，Will也射了出来，白色的污浊弄脏了Casillas的衣服。他靠在Casillas怀里大口的喘息着，那一瞬间，他感觉自己不再是一个人。  
当他们醒来的时候，Will看到了他一生中最美的日出。  
“我们悄悄地离开吧。”Will说道，握紧了Casillas的手。  
“我们可以到别的维度里，那里不会人打扰我们。”Casillas回答道。

而在镜面世界之外，学院里的法师警戒了很久，却没有等到预想中的世界末日。  
没有人知道Casillas和Will去了什么地方，这成了无人知晓的秘密。  
也许他们在哪里并不重要，重要的是他们拥有彼此。

Manners

有人走了进来，他可以听到踩在地毯上沉闷的脚步声，但真正让Hannibal回头的是超市中廉价而糟糕的须后水的味道。  
“我本以为你会无视我的邀请，Will.”Hannibal看着Will整齐的鬓角与身上的西装，故作惊喜的说道。  
“事实上，是你的贵宾坐席改变了我的主意。”Will坐在Hannibal旁边的沙发上，顺手解开纽扣，Hannibal可以看到灰色衬衫纽扣间隙内的皮肤。  
Will也在回望Hannibal，他依然穿着经典的灰蓝色三件套，偏灰色的头发被梳理妥帖，交叠的双腿上放着剧院提供的曲目单。他从未想过如果自己真的接受了Hannibal生活会变成什么样子，而事实就是生活不会改变多少。他们在各个方面会越来越与对方相似，他们的行为会越来越与对方靠近。在这同时他们也会保留属于自己的东西，这是当两个人走进彼此的生活的时候必须的步骤。  
“卡门。”Will念出封面上的名字，“倔强的姑娘。”  
“而你似乎并不清楚自己与她的相似之处，”Hannibal搭上了Will放在扶手上的手掌，“在你肯定我们的联系与感情之后又企图放弃他的时候你应当知道，Will，你会得到与卡门同样的结果。”  
“至少她的爱人不会畅饮她的血肉，而你会将我的每一处精心烹煮。”Will用手指摩挲Hannibal的掌心，说话的时候眼睑下垂，露出顺从的模样。  
“你应当正视你的情感。”Hannibal没有多说，因为开场的鸣奏和他良好的教养让他住嘴。  
而Will清楚地知道Hannibal想要表达的意义，他接受了这份感情，他没有理由抛弃。Hannibal是老练而狡猾的猎人，他丢下一个又一个陷阱，等着他的猎物上钩。最后让他们释然的不是他们对彼此仅存的依赖，是他们对彼此的陷阱与阴谋心知肚明却依然选择投身于情网。  
焦躁和小提琴绵长的余音让Will感到无趣，他不喜欢《卡门》，他不喜欢背叛和欺骗。他这样安慰自己，让自己不那么的不同于常人。但是他和Hannibal都清楚，他只是不喜欢背叛与谎言之后的相见。  
他们的作为很隐蔽，几乎没有人能看到。他们可以清晰地看到楼下普通席位的每一个人，而昏暗的灯光让他们完美地隐身于黑暗。  
Will看着Hannibal的侧脸，他有时候想撕开这具皮囊，看看Hannibal里面到底是什么样的。他喜欢看到Hannibal脸上因为遇到无礼之人时而出现的转瞬即逝的不满，他喜欢看到Hannibal紧皱的眉头。  
这大胆的想法让Will决定让Hannibal为刚才对自己的威胁付出代价，他也想让Hannibal尝尝愤怒不满而又不能无视的焦躁感觉。  
“你在想什么，Will？”Hannibal发现了Will的注意力并不在演出上。  
“我在想我们被下面的人看到的几率有多少。”Will说着起身，他站在Hannibal的面前缓缓蹲下。  
“我想你应该知道自己在干什么。”在Will分开Hannibal的双腿并将手掌覆在胯间的时候说道。  
“不想指责我的无礼吗？”Will挑衅地说道，手指已经解开了拉链。  
“一旦情欲占上风，就会从骄傲的至高点俯视自己的毛病，以抚慰自尊心。*”Hannibal又拿出了他在治疗时的样子，胸有成竹的为自己引诱他人犯罪的行为开脱。  
Will一声不吭地将阴茎含入口腔，微苦的味道让他有些不适。他并不擅长这些，只能小心地收起牙齿，让阴茎在嘴里机械地进出。  
“用上你的舌头，Will.”Hannibal将手掌放在Will的头顶，向下按压他的脑袋。  
当Will用舌尖绕着头部打转的时候，他明显地感觉到口中的性器开始胀大。他用舌尖戳刺前端的小孔，将流出的前液舔干净。Hannibal看着Will凹陷的脸颊扣住他的头将阴茎刺入更深的地方，而受到刺激突然紧缩的喉咙让Hannibal的阴茎彻底的勃起。  
Hannibal将阴茎抽出，他捏起Wil的下巴给了他一个吻。  
这绝对是和Hannibal的原则相悖的，但这是他为Will做出的改变之一，就像Will默许他的爱好一样。Will的脸颊因为缺氧泛着红色，Hannibal知道这绝不是因为害羞或是别的什么，他了解他的恋人，了解他在性事上的坦白。  
他让Will站起身拉下了Will的长裤，性器在衬衫下悄悄的抬头。在Will跨坐在Hannibal身上的时候他将手指伸入Will的口腔，另一只手则探入了衬衫的下摆。  
“唔……”在Hannibal突然用手指捻起Will的乳尖的时候，Will忍不住哼出声来。Hannibal的手指在他的口腔里四处乱动，刺戳他的口腔壁，抚摸过他的齿列，忍够了的Will轻轻咬了一下Hannibal的手指以示威胁。  
“这不是食物，Will.”Hannibal拿出手指，沾着唾液伸向了紧闭的后穴。  
手指在穴口浅浅的刺戳，Will一手按着Hannibal的肩膀，另一只手握着Hannibal的手捅入自己的后穴。而Hannibal也饶有兴趣地看着Will自己握着他的手肏进紧致的穴口，他清楚只要自己稍微勾一勾手指就会碰到Will的前列腺，那时Will会嘤咛着弯下腰。  
但他没有，他想看看Will下一步会怎样做。  
这时第一幕就要结束了，灯光变得有些明亮了。  
“嗯…..”Will拔出Hannibal的手指，他撑起身体，将阴茎抵在穴口慢慢地坐了下去。在这过程中Will嘴中露出几声呻吟，被填满的感觉说不出的诡异。  
可Hannibal知道缘由，在他主导的性事里他总能第一时间找到Will的敏感点，有时在扩张的时候Will就会大叫着射出来。  
现在Will笨拙地吞下柱身，看着Hannibal露出狡猾的表情。他猜得到Will在想什么，Hannibal只是选择等待，等到Will在几次筋疲力尽地尝试之后再给出建议。  
等到阴茎全部没入后穴的时候，Will扶着Hannibal的肩膀开始了上下的动作。他焦急的耸动着变换方向，可惜就是找不到能让他和Hannibal都兴奋的那一点。  
而Hannibal看着Will倔强的咬住下唇不发出一点声音，下定决心不让他动，也不让他碰他的身体。  
“如果这是你愚蠢的报复的话，Will，我想你并有达到你的目的。”Hannibal戏谑地说道，他握住了Will的腰。  
“哈……”Will喘着气将头靠在Hannibal的肩头，“……我想我也没有。”  
看在上帝的份上，他现在只想早点结束。没有一点快感且长达变个小时的努力让Will累坏了。  
“也许你是时候考虑做一些能增强体力的运动了。”Hannibal说着，拔出了阴茎，在他又一次进入的时候，阴茎直接顶上了前列腺。  
“嗯啊——”Will浑身都在颤抖，他抬不起酸软的腰部，只能随着Hannibal的动作起伏。  
每一次都落在腺体上，Hannibal跳动的阴茎和上面突起的血管Will都能感受到。拍打在他会阴部的囊袋和Hannibal落在颈部的吻终于让Will找回一点往常做爱的感觉。  
Will期待的效果并没有达到，他被Hannibal连续的刺激下连呻吟都发不出，出口的都是破碎的呼吸声。Hannibal扣住他的手腕不让他抚慰自己挺立的阴茎，同时也开始快速的大进大出。  
“不、不，我……”Will说不出完整的话，前列腺快感激烈而绵长。他不能像往常一样射精，只能缓慢地流出一股一股的精液。  
他的大腿和臀部颤抖着，在Hannibal射在他的体内的时候Will有小声叫着流出了更多的精液。在Hannibal抠挖Will后穴中的精液的时候，他的阴茎还留着透明的液体。Will的脸红透了，他控制不了自己的射精过程，类似失禁的羞耻感让他不敢面对下面并没有注意到他们的观众。

“下次，Will，”在他们走出剧院回到车上的时候，Hannibal对Will说，“你最好还是乖乖地做一个有礼貌的人。”


End file.
